Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design for an aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aircraft, and particularly a helicopter, having a circular shape and blades positioned about the outer circumferential periphery.
Background of the Related Art
In current helicopters, a mechanically intricate system featuring a vertical drive shaft (mast) connected to an engine (gas piston or jet turbine) turn a series of blades that are very elongated and narrow. The rotational spinning of the blades about the mast at a sufficient RPM creates a lift factor consistent with the Bernoulli Principle. One way to move the helicopter forward or backward, is to provide a mechanical assembly on the drive shaft that can change the angle of the shaft either forward or backward, thus tilting the blades forward to achieve forward movement and backward to achieve backward movement. Similarly, another intricate mechanical linkage allows for the pilot to change the blades' angle of attack thus increasing and decreasing the lift factor of the blades. The drive system is at a mechanical disadvantage since it is positioned at the vertical vertex of rotation, requiring a high horsepower requirement to provide ample RPMs for the greatly elongated and narrow blades to achieve lift.
This entire drive system is permanently affixed well above the helicopter's horizontal centerline. However, this creates a top heavy platform, and many helicopter crashes result in the craft rolling or flipping on contact. To prevent the main lift blades spinning force to cause the craft to spin uncontrollably, a geared mechanical link from the main engine and mast to a tail rotor counteracts the main blades effect and allows the craft to remain stable.
Despite many variations of airframe body designs (improved aerodynamic bodies), there remains essentially an identical center line torque at the vertex drive systems.